LOST
by Shining Tiga
Summary: What can happen between a man and a woman that loves each other but are too afraid to speak, when they became lost on a desert island? Or is the island really deserted?... [CloudxTifa]
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all. I have something new for you – my first finished chapter for Cloud and Tifa. I don't hate Aerith, but when she is around Cloud, then I really don't stand her. Anyway, I want to thank my friend – Kuramais4me, because of her nice fanfic I inspired for writing this one. I hope you will enjoy it ._

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters!**

Guess who is back 

It was about 9:00 at the morning. Tifa got up because of some noise outside the bar. She looked out of the window to see whole group singers, and one man was making her a serenade. She flung under the blanket with boredom. In fact that man was chasing her almost one year though – he loved her and wanted her to be his wife, but she had feelings for another man who was far away from her. She had told him, that she is not interested in him, but he has kept talking that they are going to get merry. She couldn't escape from him – he was coming in the bar, singing all night and often waking her in awful way like this – with cheap serenade.

Three hours later, she woke up again, got dressed and got down stairs. Although she woke up before few minutes, she was totally exhausted. She was thinking how that crazy man was there all the time without a break. There was a knock on the door.

"There we go again…" Tifa thought and got up, taking one frying pan with her.

She has already told him, that if he tries to get into the house, she will use force to keep him out. Away from her and the children.

The man outside couldn't hear any response, so he entered the house. At the same time Tifa has already stroke to hit him, and was too late to see that the man entering the house was no other than Cloud.

After he fell on the ground, lying on his back he saw his aggressor – Tifa.

"What the…" he only could say while rubbing his head and looking if there was blood on his fingers.

"Cloud…I'm so sorry!" Tifa said after dropping the frying pan next to her, and touching her lips with her tiny fingers. She fell on her knees next to him stretching her arms to him.

"Tifa? Is that really you?" His head was still misty." Woah, you have strong stroke, ya know…"

"Cloud I'm really sorry! I didn't know it's you! Let me see your head!" She said and after removing his hand from his head she carefully look through his blonde hair.

"It's ok Tifa, I'm fine. I just didn't expect anyone to attack me here…from now on I'll enter this building with my sword" He said cheerfully.

"Tiiifaaa!" Somebody said out of the bar…

"Not again…." Tifa said standing up, leaving Cloud lying on the floor. She got near the door and shouted to the man outside:

"Leave me alone! Go away! The next time I see you near the bar, I will make you suffer!"

"Who was that person?" The blonde asked.

"Oh…it's a long story…common let's get you upstairs. You shout rest for a while…"She said helping him got up.

"I'm ok, really. I don't need a rest, but I won't refuse one big breakfast" he smile.

"Let's make a deal. You will go upstairs to have a rest, and I will make you breakfast, ok?"

"Right…as you say." He rubbed his head one more time and got upstairs. He entered her room, searching for the couch, but it wasn't there. So he thought it won't be bad if he lean on her bed for a while. He thought, that when he hears her getting near, he will stood up…

Tifa finish the breakfast and let it get coolly while getting Cloud here. She went upstairs, entered her room and saw Cloud sleeping so innocently. She got near and sat on the bed next to him. At that moment the window broke, and in the room entered unknown object. Every one part of Tifa's body jumped, and Cloud was on his feet right on the moment. One of the tings that Cloud hated most was to be waken up in way like this. He approached the object – a love note attached to small box with a ring inside of it.

"What the hell …" But before finish his mind, someone spanked him on the back of his neck.

"I've told you not to swear like a trooper!" Tifa said angrily and took the object from his hands.

"Sorry"

After Tifa saw what was inside the box and read the note, her face become sullen and she went near the window with detestation in her eyes. While looking through the broken glass she was mumbling something like "I'm sick of all this!".

"Who is that man? What is going on? Did you mistake me with him while I was entering the bar? "

"Am, long time ago he came here for first time as a customer, and seems that he liked me very much, and his feelings become love. When he told me, I refuse him in the kindest way I could, and cheer him up that we can become neighbors and be friends. But he didn't listen to me, he couldn't accept my refuse and he is chasing me all the time. At first I was pitting him, but it is almost two years since that and I'm really tired…."

"Two years? I have to know him! What is his name? Where he lives?"

"Cloud… you haven't been home since three years and four months…"

There was awkward silence but "the lover" was knocking on the bar's door.

Cloud got downstairs with the speed of the sound, although he heard Tifa saying "Cloud, no", he firmly and quickly got behind the door. He opened it, looking the same way he was looking in Kadaj before getting into the Aeriths church (That is a scene from Advent Children, while they were chasing with the bikes).

The man outside the bar actually was very handsome – a little longer, brown, hair than Cloud's, with light green-blue eyes, the same age as both Cloud and Tifa, but there was a difference in the two men's muscles.

"Hi dude, is Tifa there?"

Cloud was exploring him with cold icy look.

"Who are you, dude? Her brother? A cousin? Let me spea…" as he said that he touch Cloud a little with a meaning "let me in". But Cloud didn't move from his position.

"Hear me clearly paw: Stay away from Tifa, do you hear me? Stop harassing her. "

"But we are getting married next week, you will see."

"If I see you near Tifa or the bar, I will cut you in halves." Cloud said with still icy look.

"Hey, who you think you are to tell me wha…"

When Cloud saw his misunderstanding, he took out from his back the tinniest sword he had.

"Looll… I think that we can make a deal…" the brown hair man started, but was cut off.

"That is the smallest sword I have. There in my bike are over 10 bigger swords. All of them want to know you from inside. I'm sure of it."

"You see… I think I had a job to do… I will have to make plan to take free time to see you again. It can take long time…Hehe, see ya dude, tell your girlfriend that I thank her for the free beer I take from the bar." And with that the poor scared boy walk away.

"Cloud, you shouldn't mess yourself in this!" Tifa said anxiety, while approaching him.

"What do you mean by don't mess yourself? You think that it's not my business? Your safety is not my business?" Cloud looked to Tifa, who incline her head.

"Tifa…I know you from so long ago… we've been friends since forever. Although I'm not here anytime…I'm not here for very long…ok, ok, I come here only time-to-time, but although that, I really care about you." He stepped closer to her, after a pause of some seconds he made a few more steps to her. She was still looking into the ground. When he was two steps away from the brown - haired girl, he detached his hands from his body and took her in his worm embrace.

"Tifa…do you remember when as a kids we dreamed about a summer holiday and sailing with friends in the ocean?"

"Yes, why?" She mumbled quietly.

"I…I came this time to make that dream come true. I think I have enough time to get the others and go sailing in the Pacific Ocean. What do you think?"

"Cloud are you serious?" Tifa looked him with smiling eyes, although there was tears" I love that idea!". She wrap her hands round his neck and started jumping from joy, till the mako-blue eyed man lost his balance and fell on the floor…for second time this morning. Before getting up, Tifa squeezed him one more time and went to the phone.

"So, I will call Yuffe, Vincent, Cid, Barret, afcourse we will take Marlene and Denzel, if Red XIII want, he can go with us too." Tifa looked really happy. That was the thing that Cloud wanted most of all.

The blonde man got up and walked to the cool smell coming from the breakfast made for him, which was waiting for him on the bar. While eating Cloud was watching Tifa, and his heard was so worm, knowing that they will be together for a while.

_How do you like it? I will write it soon, cuz I want to get to the interesting part_

_See ya all!_

_P.c. If you like it, please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa mina! I had other plans for that chapter, but I decided to write that after all. Enjoy!

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters!**

Memories 

It was summer. Cloud's favorite season. As a child, he used to love playing till midnight. Together with Tifa they used to climb on one special tree and watch the stars from there. A evil smirk appeared on his face when he remember one day, when one big dog was chasing Tifa because of the smell of her shampoo and she was crying for help. He also remembered when they went to the river only to ketch some fish, but in the end they returned home whole drenched, but how fun it was… he wished he could do that again… but he couldn't. Now it was different – he loves her like a woman. Like a wife for a husband. Before they were children and that love was simply childish. But as the time went by, his love was growing bigger and stronger...

"Cloud! Cloud! My gosh, you are really sleeping! Now I have to climb over the tree to wake you up, or… I will wake you up with some water… haha some eggs of a chocobo will be just fine on your blonde hair if you ask me…" Tifa was giggling to the sleepy Cloud, that was dreaming all afternoon, lying on one final tree's branch. In the next second she was next to him, speculating what trick to play on him. She heard him barely to say "Fluffy", which was their old dog's name. When she remembered something that Fluffy once had done, she went to the nearest shop and returned with some eggs. She slowly poured the glair on his face, keeping her laughter. As soon as the glairs was slopped on his eyes, nose and cheeks he waked up, screaming "Fluffly, get away from me!" and after he fell on the ground and almost cleaned his face up, he heard Tifa burst in wild laugh.

"I knew it, I knew you remember that!" The girl could almost say that from the tree, still laughing.

"It's not funny! It was whole shock when Fluffy's slavers were on my face! Damn it, I really thought that there is a dog above me! Grouse! Come here! I won't let you go just like this! Come here!" Cloud was all red feeling stupidly for letting his guard down. He just jumped and he was already up in the tree. Tifa jumped off and started running away and still laughing. Cloud afcourse soon caught her and shoved her on the ground. They were in a place like some forest or park, and there weren't much people. In fact that was the nearer place to the 7th Heaven, which was covered with final trees and grass.

When their glance met, Cloud felt awkwardness – he was above her and she couldn't move because of his weight, but he couldn't move as well – so near her, he was feeling her warmth on his legs…Since a kid he have wanted this. And now… he doesn't knew what to do… He needed to say something…

" It's just like in the childhood. No troubles, no problem, just games and joy."

He knew that the things that he was saying was very stupid but… he just couldn't do anything.

"No it's not like in the childhood. It's so more different. There is nothing that is the same." Cloud could feel her disagreement in her eyes; he stood up, and helped her stand as well.

It was already sunset. Tomorrow they were going on a small sailing trip, but Cloud already didn't want to go. He had caught a sign from Tifa, that she doesn't have any other feelings for him. He was thinking about it in the small room behind the very bar when he heard Tifas cheerful voice "Diner is ready". Cloud didn't feel in a state of eating at all. He just wanted to ignite Fenrir and go on the highway; he felt like he could kill whole army by himself, he felt like he could die…

"Hey, chocobo, what's up? Is there something wrong? " He startle when she appeared in front of him, whit that warm smile on her face.

"No… I just was deep in thoughts. Let's go having a diner." He said with smile, although he wasn't very happy.

Tifa noticed something. It was strange. Since Cloud has been here, he was behaving very gaily but now he was… little cold. Anyway, she thought, he could be just like that in the evenings.

Meanwhile they were having their dinner, they were talking about the neighbors things, business and the latest gossips, and Cloud actually didn't notice any change in Tifa, in her personality, so he decided that she have him just like a close friend.

"So Cloud, where will we go tomorrow? Some little island or some big tourist resort?"

"I thought for sailing to the Donishi-chain Islands. They are very beautiful. "

"I've heard of them! They are many tiny islands, right?" Tifa said while taking off the table. Cloud stopped her as he held her hand.

"You cooked, I will clean." He was looking at her in way to convince her. And of course she agreed. How just she could resist to these beautiful mako eyes, making her blush every time she hold a look at his glance for a while. Tifa went upstairs in her bedroom, changed in her nightgown, and after looking in her suitcase standing next to her bed, she went to bed. 30 minutes later Cloud quietly opened the door and entered the room. He kneeled next to the bed and kiss Tifa on her head. He was watching her for a while; determined to forget that strong feelings toward her. He was really hurt when she acted so coldly in the park, after he fell over her. He didn't want to ruin their strong relationship. He stood up and went out of the room. Tomorrow would be long day so he had to sleep well that night. But how Cloud could sleep after he wasn't stopping thinking for Tifa?

Did you like it? You could smell the intrigue that is coming in one of the following chapters. Be ready for long story, cuz this may be little more than I thought. Review!

Sayonara minna!


	3. Chapter 3

So… no review yet. This will be my last chapter until there is at least 1 review. I knew it isn't very good, but I hope there would be someone that would like it.

**I do not own FF7 or any of its characters!**

Castaways 

"Cloud, common! Cloudy…common you little teddy bear. How cute you are sleeping!" Tifa was talking to Cloud, who was still sleeping in the couch in the hall. She was tousling his head in special tender way. Cloud was starting to awake. He whispered the brunette's name, and after turning with his face to the couch, he covered his head with the pillow.

"Cloud! Common! We have to get ready for the trip!" And after she didn't find other way to wake him up, Tifa pulled him out of the couch, and so he fell on the floor. Immediately the blonde stood up, and still being shocked _(you all know how hard is the forced waking up early in the morning, so I hope you understand how is Cloud feeling XD_), he looked at Tifa, who was laughing some at him.

"I didn't know that you still have problems with the getting up." She said playfully.

"Ok, ok, I DO have problems with the getting up…still. So, when are the others coming here?" He said his first sensible words for the day.

"They will wait us straight in the harbor, and as you said yesterday, the yacht will be waiting at nine."

"Right, so I will check my luggage one more time, if you are ready with your, it won't be very bad if you make something… you know for breakfast before going." Cloud couldn't cook. It was notorious. But he felt uneasy, when asking her to prepare any kind of food. He was scared that she could feel like a maid or someone good only in cooking. But Tifa couldn't find anything like that in his request for food. She knew he couldn't cook, so what he was supposed to do? To stay hungry? Or spend money on outside food?

"What do you prefer?" she stopped just before going in the other room.

"Whatever it is. All things prepared by you are delicious." He said a little blush, while she was looking in his deep blue eyes.

"OK, I have some ideas."

After she went away, Cloud checked his baggage, and then got a shower. When he was taking any kind of bath, he loved washing his hair the most. But now, instead bathing his head with herbal shampoo, he just let the water pour. He remembered one more time that awful moment from yesterday, and made compare with her acting, when he behaves like brother. Everything was so confusing… why Aerith came in his life? Why? Why? It was true that he liked her very much…. all right he almost fell in love with her, but… BUT… He was always planning someday to marry Tifa. He remembered when they were playing family in the past with some more kids, and he was enjoying it very much… but he had to stop. It was the time to stop his feelings, or maybe to stop his hopes … or maybe it was the time to stop thinking and bathe.

After he got dressed, he went downstairs when, as always smelled well.

"So, you made the choco-milk cake. I haven't eaten it in very long time you know. "

"That's why I baked it" Tifa smiled.

"Heh, the first time you bake it, I ate it all."

"But you said to me that Fluffy ate it! Cloud! " Tifa got a little mad, but of course took the tings in their funny way.

"I…I…I… I'm sorry Tifa; I had to be very scary if I had dared to lay you. "

"Don't worry… I will take my revenge latter" she smirked at him.

After they got ready, Cloud went outside to move Fenrir to a saver plays for the next tree days. They wouldn't get to the harbor on it. There won't be a place for him.

"Tifa, come on, there is one lorry, it will take us to the harbor!" The man said quickly while waving hands in the air.

"All right, alright, I am coming." She just locked the door, Cloud grabbed her traveling bag and they went to the lorry, which stopped.

"Thank you djidji-san! " Cloud said while helping Tifa to get on it, and after and soon they were on their way to the harbor.

"Where are you going? Fishing? You don't look like fishermen. " The old man asked.

"On a sailing trip" Tifa answered cordially.

"Oh, yeah, the sailings are very romantic for two loving people." He smiled looking the way.

"We are not a couple, and we are going with friends." The blue-eyed boy said hoping that Tifa will be glad that he said it first.

But actually, although Tifa smiled, she felt like something shot her. What a fast answer he made. And with what tune. Poor her… she hadn't chance to get him only for her. In fact, if he dies, she won't forget him so easily. Love can not be stopped by the death.

"Here is the way for the harbor, so have a nice trip young people!" the man dropped them in 100 meters from the very harbor. They thanked him and took their way.

"Let me carry this" Cloud said after taking her bag.

"I won't mind" she found some straights to smile. Whet she felt it is faking, so she turned to the other side, where she saw the sea for the first time in a two years."

"Sougoi sougoi!"

"Tifaaa! Cloooud!" the two heard their names were called from afar. It was Yuffe.

" Hello guys!" Tifa said after becoming closer.

"Everybody are here, only have to wait Barret to come with the children, they all went for ice-cream." Cid said.

"Is that our youth?" Tifa asked, looking to the nearest boat.

"If it's called "Sara - Florida", then that is our youth." Cloud noted and went aboard the ship to check all the stuffs.

"Don't worry Cloud, I already checked" Cid added."After all this is a kind of ship too."

And finally after half past hour the youth went in the sea. Of course Cid took the navigation. He was just obsessed with ships, and Tifa was showing the sea to the children. They seemed to enjoy that sailing very much. Barred got ready for fishing, Yuffe was already taking a sunbath, although the cloudy weather. Only Cloud and Vincent were inside in the cabin.

"Hey, Cloud, what happened to you?" Vincent looked him with his insistent gaze, which could make anybody tell the truth.

"It's nothing, just…"

"If there is 'just', then there is something. You are not a person who worries about nothing. You know you can always tell me and ask me for advice."

"No, it's really nothing, you know"

"Is it something about Tifa?" The vampire suggested correctly.

"How you always know the people only in their eyes?" Cloud asked surprised.

"Not only in your eyes Cloud. You are acting strangely around Tifa. You are kind of a… cold. I don't know if you try to make her think something wrong about your feelings, but you are receding more and more away from her. "

"What you suppose me to do?" Cloud a little blushed looked at his black-haired friend.

"Just act the way you feel for her. I mean keep loving her, no matter which way would be it."

Then they heard screams from above. Cloud quickly run up the little stairs, and say all the girls cheering up, watching the dolphins.

"Tifa, is that really a dolphin? It's not some big fish, is it?" Marlene asked exited.

"It's so real as you are, Marlene! Denzel, can you see them?" Tifa took him and moved him in higher place, so he can see. It was funny to see dolphins in that awful weather – it was starting to rain and there was some lightening.

"Common, let's get inside, it is coming a storm." Cid offered.

Meanwhile all was interested in the dolphins and the weather, Marlene saw other strange big fish. She stretched to the water and the next thing all saw was how Marlene felt in the water. Without a second wasted Tifa jumped after her.

"Terrible!" Yuffy cried with horror in her eyes.

"Marlene! Please be ok!" Barred worried watched the water, because he couldn't swim.

Cloud was looking in the amaining waves for the two girls, and saw something that made him jump into the mako as well. There he saw Tifa taking Marlene up to the ship, but his attention was attract by the big shark over there. Tifa saw the big fish, so she swam to the youth faster.

"Where is Cloud?" Vincent asked while taking Marlene in his hands.

"There is a shark"

"Don't be in the water for so long, the weather is very bad, we have to get inside, it is dangerous out there!" Yuffe shouted.

"I have to help him" Tifa said and quickly swam deep in the water again.

"But Tifa!" Yuffe shouted one more time.

"Common Yuffe, get inside, we will wait for them." Barret nodded.

Tifa swam near him so she could see the blood there, and that's why se clenched her fist and hit the shark at its head. Cloud hit it one more time on its opposite, so there could be seen the big fish's own blood. The sea creature was really dizzy after the concomitant attack, so it really gave up and swam away. The two people went to the surface, and saw that the youth was really away. Barret saw them and threw a rope, but the waves were so strong, that they could see neither the rope nor the boat. At only a second everything become dark…

So, do you feel what will happen? I will continue if there is someone that likes it. Please tell how is it, so I could know what to do. See ya all


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! After all there was a life in that planet? Thanks for the review! I'm writing only for that person, that likes my story! And although there are only a few for now, I will continue for them! Enjoy!

**I do not own FF7 or any of its characters!**

Alone 

He could hear the sound of water…there was and the scream of the gulls…he felt himself very heavy…Cloud…he heard…. Cloud…. Cloud…. Cloud….

"Cloud!"

He opened his eyes and saw the big blue sky and birds was flying there…the sound of the ocean… then he remembered the voice that was calling his name. He stood up and then a little wave crush into his legs – he was in the beach of some strange island and there wasn't any boat.

"Cloud, over here!"

He turned over and saw Tifa who was limping and suddenly fell on the ground.

"Tifa!" Cloud immediately run beside her, and helped her to stand on her knees. He was feeling the exhaustion too. His leg was trembling, forcing him to kneel.

"Where are we? What happened yesterday? Did it happen yesterday or the day before yesterday?" Cloud didn't understand anything and looking around, he tried to find some answers such as "Are here any other people? Is there a town, over the hill (over the hills and far away…. I love that song XD)?"

"I don't know Cloud. I woke up just right now. The last thing I remember was the storm and I don't remember how I had blacked off." The girl was holding his arms above the elbow with her shaking hands, looking him straight into the mako-eyes.

"Don't worry, as long as I am here, we are gonna be alright. " Actually he wasn't sure at that he was talking, but he couldn't stand it seeing her worry like that. " Come, we can't stand like that" he said after taking her hand and dragged her after him.

"Where are you going?" Tifa asked.

" We have to see if there are any other people near here and where is the nearest town."

They went trough the wild forest till they reached the top of the hill. It was almost sunset. Fear and horror appeared in the young man's eyes. He felt the girl wrapped around his arm and snuggle into his chest. The sniffing made him realize that he had to do something. They both were here all alone – from the hill they could clearly see that they were on a desert island. Nobody was near them. Nobody was here at all. No town, no people… Did anyone knew that they are here…. alive? Did someone would search for them?

"Barret and Cid will search for as!" Cloud said, pulling Tifa away from him, to face her eyes, which he rubbed some. At this time, there was the sound of thunder, they both looked to the sky, which wasn't very clear and soon there would be another storm.

"Come on, let's find some place to sleep. They will come for us, but it may not be very soon."

"Ok" she said and followed him. "I wonder if there are any strange or dangerous creatures…I don't have my groves and you don't have your sword…" After hearing these words, Cloud stopped. Tifa did the same thing. He thought for a second and said: "Tifa, did I said that as long I am with you I will defend you?" … 'As long I am with you…with you…. what did I said? I am such an idiot! …'-He thought. The girl looked at him and smiled. 'Cloud…you are so brave…what I would do if you weren't by my side?'

"Tifa? Are you alright?" Before she realized that she was glaring at him in very strange way, he got near her and shook her.

"Yes Cloud, I was just…thinking."

Another thunder was heard and then begun to rain. "Come!" the boy said and they went running, searching for a cave, or a place good for a "house". But they didn't find. They were all wet, it was already dark, and Tifa couldn't find any strength to go though so she just fell on the ground. Cloud immediately went behind her.

"Cloud, I can't walk anymore…its no use…we can't find anything in this darkness! "

"Don't give up Tifa. Somewhere here must be a lee, I don't feel the wind anymore. Just a little more, if we don't find a place over there, we will stop. Come on." He helped her stand and they went on. He felt her heavy breathing so he grabbed her whole body in his arms and went ahead to the place from where he didn't feel wind. And he was right – there was a little lee with lots of trees, waterfall and little cave in the rear. He set her lie there, and he sat by her side. She seemed asleep. He threw his wet hair back from his face, and closed his eyes, thinking: 'it would be harder than I thought… It could be weeks till the others find us… and we have to do everything that we can to survive here… all alone…with…her. Tifa. My only love…' he looked back at her, at her sleepless beauty… 'How I wish you to return my feelings, not like sister toward brother, but … forget that Cloud! You mustn't think that way anymore! It would be hard here! No feelings! No feelings… like lover…' while thinking he was getting more asleep till he was sleeping deep. Yeah, sleep well Cloud, 'cuz tomorrow it would be even more harder than you thought…

The sun was shining right into his face, so he was forced to wake up. He yawn some and looked around. The lovely body that he carried for so much wasn't there. He stood up right away and went out from the waterfall.

"Tifa!" he shouted and worried looked between the trees, searching for her. Then he stepped over something … it was… Tifa's pool suit, covered with something red and around it there was so much red liquid setting tracks into the water.

'Blood?' The man thought and went into the water shouting her name over and over again. Then suddenly Tifa showed herself from under the water, without her upper pool suit. There was awkward silence before Tifa went back at the water, and Cloud turn around.

"I...I...I I didn't wanted to do so…I… I… I saw blood and the rest of your clothes over there and I thought that you could be hurt by something and I…I…I…I am sorry…"

Tifa watched him having a hard time and she felt so terribly for him, and before knowing what's going on, Cloud felt Tifa hugged him from behind.

"I know Cloud, don't worry, I found raspberries but I got dingy in the red sap, so I decided to wash myself and I haven't heard you calling me, I'm sorry. "

"So… if you don't mind… can you show me these raspberries? I am really hungry…" he said with a growing smile on his face, trying not to look back.

"Deal, but first let me finish my bath " she went back, and he nodding went to the coast. After a maybe half an hour, Tifa found Cloud, and show him the bushes. They both ate and then went to the beach. If there were a boat or something, they wouldn't be able to see it. The two people set one little shanty from the timber in the forest and for a roof – some pig palm leaves. It wasn't very comfortable, but at least it was very well kept in a lee and if there were a storm, it would not be destroyed.

"I will finish here, you can go find some food." –the blonde said.

The girl just smiled with an 'ok' and went away from his sign. It was hard to him to do any work only with his pocketknife, without any of his at least one meter long swords. It was also hard to keep his mind away from the beautiful brunette who was with him at this desert island. "Oh god, if I knew that we will be this way, I would at least make her wear something more that just a pool-suit! I wish only to touch her skin…. but what I am talking about? We need to survive here! And I have only that knife! I'm feeling myself useless' he thought and sat on the sand with а thump. He was making some tools that could be of some use for them for these few days. After that, he did the interior of their "house". It was all wooden, made above a big trunk of few final trees, guarded with big branches. It was like a little tree house with the difference that inside there weren't small kids playing with dolls, but two adults trying to survive. However, Cloud knew that there would be only a place for sleep. He collected some straw and palm leaves that he could find, and bed them in the floor.

"Hey Cloud!"

"Hi, did you find anything?"

"I find some fresh orange trees and get some fruits, but there aren't many of them. The next time we have to find other places with food." She said and get into the house, climbing over the hand-made steps.

"I see you have made some useful tools. That's good. So, here you are 2 orange fruits." She said, already eating her part of the dinner.

"Thanks." The man said and started to peel the fruit. After he ate the firs, he left the other and went to the door, observing.

"What is it, Cloud?" Tifa stood up and went near him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Shivers went up down his spine, as the wind went by his face. But he didn't care about the cold. Actually at that moment he was burning. His right shoulder was burning. He felt himself at heaven, but soon after 3-4 seconds, the mako-blue-eyed man noticed the girl's goose flesh.

"Here, you must be feeling cold. There goes the sea breeze." He said taking off his shirt. It wasn't very solid, but he didn't have any other clothes accept his shirt and his long baggy pants. He didn't even have shoes!

"Thanks." Tifa got the shirt, and with Cloud's support she put it on. She could feel the warmth coming from his shirt and from his arms that were not more than an inch away from her body. There was a moment of silence and move less standing, before some birds flew away from the tree and they caused a big noise that scared the girl. She jumped and after a blink she realized that she had poked into the man's arms, who she loved more than everything. He was holding her tenderly but he had to push her away – he knew that she doesn't have the same feelings…

"You all right, Tifa?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just scared a little" She giggled with fake smile and went out to see the birds that scared her.

"It seems that there is coming a storm again. The clouds are very rain-like." She said.

"Damn it, I thought that there wouldn't be a storm till the evening!"

"But Cloud, it is almost evening! Do you really think that a house could be build for less than 6 hours? And…hello, I'm not the person who has problems with the waking ups!" this time she could find a real smile coming on her face. Cloud just loved seeing her, smile like that. He draw a little scratch on the wall, telling Tifa that would be the days they stay here, starting from the yesterday, guessing it was the same day when they were out in the see. That was Saturday. After that he lay down, and started mumbling some song.

"What is it? I can't hear it clearly." The brunette asked.

"Oh, It's just old soldier song. We were singing it with Zack when we were punishet to stay in the outbuilding."

"But I thought you two were elite soldiers!"

"Hah, I see you are surprised that even the elite soldiers have been punished for being bad." Cloud smiled, putting his arms under his nape.

"So you have been behaving bad, heh? You baaaaad boooy!" she said after starting to tickle him.

"Stop it!" the man almost could say it, trying to defend himself. The both were laughing till one noise thunder interrupted them. This time the both were squeezing the other with wide-open eyes.

"This is telling 'Tifa leave the poor man to sleep'." Cloud said with a smile, trying to tease her a little. She leaved him lying on the floor, and kneeling, she blow away the locks that were on her face.

"All right, I was feeling tired too. But I will make your stomach bend from laughing!" Tifa said with a joke in her tone, and after seeing Cloud giggling some, she turned over and lied behind him.

"Sleep well, Cloud"

"You too."

Soo everybody, how do you like it? I was away from a long time but ya know, it's not easy to turn on the wave "FF 7" after being on a wave "Naruto" . So, please review so check how my story is going on.

See ya all soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow everybody, thanks for the reviews First, I have to say one big sorry for the mistakes that I make, because I am just one 15 years old school girl and English isn't my first language, I study it at school. Second I have to say sorry for that I am writing so slowly. You know, the school year was ending now and I don't have any time for writing, but I will try to free some time for all of you, since I finally finished the school (I had A at everything except the chemistry that I finished with B TT) Please enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN FF7!**

Carrying the other's life 

It was afternoon. The birds were singing so loud, that Cloud just couldn't sleep anymore. He stood up and looked around the house. Everything was so beautiful, but the most beautiful thing in his life weren't there. He thought that she is just somewhere for food, so he went to the waterfall, where they were hiding the day before yesterday. He washed himself, and then swam for a while and when he felt his hunger, the blonde went back to the house. But Tifa was still missing. It was a long time, or Cloud just felt like that so he decided to make something like hourglass. And before thinking it, soon he made it. But the girl his desires were for was still not there. Since he was waiting her, he had cached up some crabs, cook them as he found good to, and now he was eating pieces of their meat. But he couldn't wait any longer. He was so worried that he just went into the forest, screaming her name.

"Tifa!…Tifa come on, it's not funny!" he yelled, but no response.

Cloud started to run faster and faster. The same did his heart. The blonde went to the highest hill and shouted again: "Tifaaa!!!" but yet, no one could be heard. He was looking everywhere for her – in the ocean, in the house, near the orange trees where she was taking the food from, behind the waterfall, the place they woke up when they were for the first time in the island. But she wasn't anywhere… It was starting getting dark…and cold. Cloud was running around, he already knew all the places in the island, and he was looking for his beloved Tifa since a few hours. He was scared. Scared to death.

"TIFAAaaa!" Cloud was yelling without stopping. He decided to check one more time the way to the tropic trees. The mako-blue eyed man was looking very carefully for any signs for her, and then in the last moment he saw trail-tracks. His heart jumped. Cloud followed the tracks – he knew they were made from Tifa. The trails were making their way to the house and then they stopped. The man looked ahead and saw the lying body of his most important thing in the world. He flew towards her, and shaking her he was screaming her name:

"Tifa, Tifa, please wake up! Tifa! What happened to you? Oh my God please don't take her away! Tifa! Tifa!" while screaming loud, tears went dawn his cheeks. He noticed that she is breathing and that was kind of relief but he just couldn't understand what isn't right. Cloud took her in his hands and carried her to the beach-house. He was looking for a wound and soon he found a something like a bite from an insect, but pretty big one, on her leg. The skin around it was blue and swollen. No doubt – she was paralyzed from something. It wasn't snake or anything poisonous – she had to be death by now. Cloud knew, that there were insects like this, that can paralyze you, but not kill, and you won't be able to move for some time along. But the thing he was wandering for now was something else…

"Tifa, do you hear me? " he said while lowering his head.

Cloud was thinking for something that she could do in that state, so he suggested something that is natural reflex.

"Tifa, if you hear me, swallow once."

He looked at her very carefully, so he could see the response or the lack of it. Tifa gulped. Cloud's face shone.

"Tifa, don't worry I will protect you from everything. From now on, we will go around together in this island, so that I will be able to defend you.

It was already night. The hourglass that Cloud made was indicating midnight. Cloud was standing awake and was watching her. He couldn't sleep while she is in that condition. If she wanted to make some sign to him, he had to be awake to see it and react fast. Cloud was sitting on the floor, holding her hand so to make her know he is beside her and watch her. And then, the first sign for help came – she swallowed for a few times.

"What is it Tifa? You need something? Let me guess what is it – is it food?" the blonde waited for response but there wasn't.

"So, it is not food. Is it going out of the house?" Cloud saw her gulp so he took her and went outside.

"So… what you need now? Let me think… going to the bathroom?" – there was the "yes" response so it made the man blush. He was thinking fast and took her to the ocean. He was holding her in a way, which she could step on her own feed. He told her that this is the ocean in a case she is wondering where she is. They were standing there for a while. Cloud felt so strange to hold her across her waist. He was thinking isn't there any, ANY chance that she liked him just a little more than a friend. But he couldn't find proof for that. Finally he took her back in the house. While setting her on the floor, he noticed, that her skin was too hot. He took off her shirt and looked at her back – it was burned from the sun. And not only the back – both of the shoulders, the arms, and the upper part of her legs were burnt from the sun too.

"My God, Tifa it must be hurting! So, now I will turn you to lie on your belly and go outside to search for coco-nuts. If I have heard correctly it may lighten your pain. I will be right back!" – as soon as he said that, he left searching for coco-trees.

Cloud went out looking carefully at the trees. He suggested that at the beaches there are more palms than in the jungles, so he started running there, where the water and the land had contact (Oh my oh my, I'm listening Orange no Taiyou from Gackt and Hyde… ). It wasn't long till he found a few coco-trees at the north part of the island (the beach-house that they made together is in the west part).

"I'm glad I found it!" –he said to himself and climbed on the first of them, which fruits seemed the ripest. He cut all the ripe fruits, which were all five. The blonde managed to carry all the fruits, and it was pretty easy for him – he was a man with big and strong arms, and a lot of experience. It wasn't dawn yet, when he came back in the house.

- Tifa it's me. I took some coco-nuts and now I'm gonna disencumber from the pain, if there is any. You know, I am not sure if the sensitivity of the skin is also paralyzed like the muscles. Hmm, when we came back home, I am gonna read more about the human anatomy – while talking to Tifa, he was preparing the treatment. He broke the coco-nuts into several pieces, pouring the milk in one of his tools that he made earlier, and the rinds he putted on her back, with the inwardly part laying on the skin. The blonde smeared her arms with the milk of the fruit. Cloud was standing next to Tifa and watched her. He felt that sleepy feeling so he decided to mumble something to himself to distract him. And the first thing that came in his head was the old soldier song.

_During the day and during the night,_

_The soldier only had to be strong,_

_To show his power, to show his might,_

_And only in prison to sing his lonely song_

_A lonely song that not match him_

_A lonely one that is for her-_

_A flower this morning he gave_

And his love He's given till grave 

Cloud sang the song several times, but he felt sleepier than before, so he decided to catch something for breakfast. So he did this – went outside and set the little fishing net that they made themselves, and begun to wait for fishes.

It was dawn when Cloud woke up. In the end he had ended up sleeping on the beach near the water. He stood up and went to the fishing net, where he saw four different small fishes. The man took out of the sea the hole net and took it away from the water. He put it on the hand-made-stairs and went to check Tifa. After putting his palm on her skin he noticed that it wasn't so hot as before. That was a relief. Cloud went to lit a fire, although he knew it was raining recently and would be difficult to lit it. He took some big stones and placed them in a circle then he found dry sticks and some other things-for-making-fire. Now begun the difficult job. At first he tried to make a spark from two stones, but there was no advance, so he tried with flaming a wood. It seemed to be more successful since there started to form a smoke and finally there was the fire. Cloud was very cheered up because he knew how difficult it is to made fire, and still he made it himself for very short time. As soon as he made the fire, the fish were ready too. The mako-eyed took it within the house and sat next to the girl.

" Hey Tifa I made a breakfast. First I will take the coco-nuts away from your back and then will help ya eat. "- The man spoke and did as he said. But when there was the time for eating, he convinced that Tifa couldn't eat herself. There was only one thing in Cloud's mind, which could help her eat. He thought for a second, if there is need she to eat now, but the rumble that came from Tifa stomach persuade him to do as he thought earlier. Cloud assumed one of the fishes and chewed it perfectly, then leaned down his head next to her. He was an inch away from her, and was looking her closed eyes and her ajar mouth he was feeling strange, but when he felt the fish's taste in his mouth he remembered what he had to do so, he just and simply place his lips over hers and threw the food across to her mouth. Then he pulled away waiting to her to gulp this, and after that he leaned for another portion. He leaned down five times, and all these five times he felt like in heaven. At the last transfer he felt himself wanting to kiss her passionately. She just tempted him. His heart was beating fast and he was sweating a little. This touch was so much different. Cloud just did knew when has he died, because he felt like in heaven and the most beautiful angel in the world was standing opposite him…

It was two days since Tifa was in that condition, but Cloud didn't fed her second time like this. He had made a new tool to squash food before putting it into her mouth with a something like spoon. Now he was making her way back to the house carrying a small basin with sweet water from the river with the waterfall. He entered the house and then he dropped the basin – he saw her trying to stand herself. Cloud immediately ran near her with big shining smile. When Tifa was about to fall down he managed to hold her and make her sit.

"Tifa are you feeling better now?"

"I-I…I I feel very tired. My..mmm M m my head h-hh.hhurt so badd—dd-dddly…."

"Don't worry Tifa, lay down for some hours. Don't push yourself. You will be better after more hours sleeping."

"All-l-lll-l-lright" she said and with Cloud's help she lay down again.

Cloud was so happy that she will be ok soon, that he ran as fast as eagle can fly to the coco-nuts trees and took some more fruits. The milk could clean better her blood from the remaining paralyzing poison. She was almost all right. Only some more hours and she could speak with him again and he would not lorry so much about her. But one thing was certainly – that they will be together everywhere and that he loved her most of everything in the world.

**End chapter**

How was it? Do you like it? It will be more fun now, when Tifa is all right. So please review and wait to see the next chapter. Sayonara minna!


	6. Chapter 6

Holla everyone! I had a new idea for that fanfic- what about sounds for it? I have putted several links with midis that I want to sound at the places they are put for. . So… if ya want ya can click them and hear what I have chosen. XD

I don't own ff7 

**What is going on? **

It was midnight. Tifa woke up and saw Cloud sleeping next to her. She smiled as she saw him. The brunette sat up and soon after that she felt her head very dizzy so she decided to get some fresh air. She went out and as she stood up the girl noticed that she still can't move very well and it wasn't far till she sat up again outside the house and then felt the reclaimable breeze. But soon it was feeling cold. Tifa saw a wooden hand-made basin half full with water. She grabbed a little with her palms and washed her face, then drunk a little. And suddenly she remembered what happened in the past tree days. There was a smile coming on her face. She remembered how Cloud was looking after her. How he knew exactly what she want how he fed her...Tifa placed her fingers on her lips, blushing some. It was so…

"Tifa?" a male voice was heard.

The girl shocked and turned around quickly.

"Cloud, you scared me a little" she said.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to…" the boy felt guilty so he downed his head. Looking at the ground.

"It's all right Cloud, You was looking for me these days so how I can be mad at you?" she asked cheered up, while standing up.

"You would do the same to me since we are friends, right?" Cloud looked into her.

"Of course!" ( http://ffmusic. please click here! ) Tifa made one big step and with a little jumping off, she flew against the blonde and hugged him, putting her left check next to his bare chest. He was a little embarrassed but he understood – she was just very excited and there wasn't anyone else to hug…so it was him. Cloud was about to put his arms around her waist, but…

"Oh, sorry Cloud, just…I just…" Tifa stepped away. She looked in his blue eyes for a few seconds, then she just laughed some cheerfully. Cloud smiled.

"Were you scared?" he asked.

"What?"

"Were you scared back then, when you were paralyzed?"

"Ou, eh, I was a little scared what is going on with my body, and if it's not poison... " Tifa made a sad grimace, that made Cloud's heart break, so he just moved as his blood was wanting – he took her in his embrace and whispered to her ear:

"Shh, don't force yourself to remember that time. It's over."

Tifa blushed as she felt his arms on her back, and she was spacing out at the ocean while her head was resting on his shoulder. But she couldn't stop herself anymore…it was so warm, and her heart was beating so strongly…she wrapped her arms around him and spoke:

"…but when you found me, I was feeling no fear anymore…"

(http://ffmusic. )

Everything in him wanted to say "I love you" but it would change so much. This was fact – that she don't like him in THAT way, he thought, so it wasn't right to tell her that and expecting her to feel the same way…so…. he just…didn't say that…

With all her soul and heart she loved him, since they were kids, but his heart was longing for somebody else, she thought, so it wasn't right for her to want him, to stay in his embrace, so… Tifa just pushed away and said, "Thank you" …

She really don't love me in THAT way…that was it…Cloud thought… here all the hopes ends… what is the reason she don't want to stay next to me? Am I too warm for her?…No, she just don't have me for nothing else but as a friend…simple childhood

friend…

"What is it, Cloud?" when his name was spoken, he woke from his deep thoughts and returned to reality.

"No, it's nothing, I just feel very sleepy…I will go to bed"

"Ok,…I will stay here breathing fresh air for some more time.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Cloud"

( http://ffmusic. )

(http://ffmusic. heard birds singing very loud, so it just wasn't possible to not wake up. Also the sun was shining straight into his face because of a little hole on the roof, so it was teasing the blonde even more. Some very noisy bug was making a horrible sound somewhere near him, so he just knew it – God didn't want him to sleep more. With a big yawn he stepped out of the house and covered his sleepy eyes with his arm. He didn't expect the sun to shine so much and so brightly (http://ffmusic. ).

He saw fresh footprints on the sand leading to the waterfall, so Cloud didn't get worried about Tifa.

"Let's get a breakfast" he smiled and went into the water trying to catch some fish, while thinking: 'Gosh, it's been two weeks since we are here…when Barret is going to show his ass over here?? I'm sick of eating only fish and orange fruits! And on the top of that, I just can't hold myself anymore from Tifa! I thought that I was going to say it to her last night!…Doh… I wanna be back home. I can't take it anymore…here alone with Tifa…I'm going to make some foolishness soon…' and before finishing his thoughts, he just happened to catch one bigger than the rest fishes that made him fell in the water.

"Damn it, fish! You know the sea is still cold!" the blonde was yelling at the fish and didn't notice that Tifa came back.

"Cloud…" she spoke in a whisper.

"…no, you won't gonna make it! You are MY breakfast today! I will put your head on a stake and I will watch it every time when…." He was cut off.

"Cloud!" this time the girl yelled, so the so much busy man could hear her. He looked at her and at that time the fish successes to go away from him.

"What is it, Tifa? You look upset. What's going on? " the man didn't pay any other attention on the fish, and after standing up, he went near her.

"What is it?" Cloud asked again.

"I…need to tell you something. I don't know what to do, so… and I think you should know…I don't want you to worry… " the girl was looking somewhere else. The mako-blue-eyed man couldn't catch her eyes.

"You know you can tell me everything. "

"It's not so big deal, but if I don't tell you, you can scare later, so… I…you know…"

"Yes?"

"I'm PMSing..."

Cloud blinked with wide-open eyes, and couldn't believe that Tifa was so uncomfortable because of that.

"It's alright Tifa, I don't really care much about that…after all…it's normal female problem, isn't it?

"You say I'm like normal female problem?"

"No, I didn't say that… I…Com' on, don't make a big deal from it!"

"I…grrrrrrr…ok. " she was spacing out at her feed so Cloud decided to get back her attention with a little water splash.

"Cloud! It's cold!" she screamed and tried to push him in the water. Cloud wanted to make her fall, but when remembered that it's not very good for her now, he fell with her. The water was only in about 5 inches deep so there wasn't any danger of drowning. And again…they were one next to the other…it was so rousing the desire for the other… Tifa looked at him, who was under her. http://ffmusic. blushed and lost herself into his deep blue eyes. Sometimes the mako-light in them was gone. But it was only a few rare times.

Cloud glared at her and just couldn't understand what was that awkward silence, and why his body wasn't moving. A thought run trough his head, but Cloud just couldn't let it, cause it would be a fake one… the ex-SOLDIER didn't want to have illusions in his head…illusions that he have dreamed about since a kid…

It was only a few seconds, but for both of them it was like forever, till one big wave splashed above them. After it went away, Tifa was on the ground and Cloud was standing on his elbows and trying spit out the water, which he gulped because of his opened mouth while watching Tifa.

"Cloud, you OK?" she asked when noticing that he was choking. She stroked him for a several times, until he finally seemed to be ok.

"Thanks…" he looked at her – his savior. She smiled warmly.

"Ne, Cloud…I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?' he asked while giving her a hand, to lift her from the water.

"Can you interweave my hair with some tree-cord? It's very hot when I keep it like that, and I don't want to cut it…"

"Of course! Why not? Just give me that cord and I will do it. "

"I will be right back! You better cook the fish you caught. " the brunette said and left into the jungle.

"Don't be gone for long, or I will go search for you. " the man yelled as she was getting away.

Cloud sat with his back next to a tree, mumbling a song under his nose, but that one was faster and happier than the love-song. He had purged the fishes' bones and it was ready for eating, so he was just waiting for Tifa to return.

"Hey Cloud!" Tifa said while running towards Cloud " guess what I found!" … she just then tripped up and fell right into the Cloud's open arms, that were ready for her.

"You OK?" he asked, while leaning back on the tree's stem again.

"Yeah, thanks." Tifa said, while sitting next to him. "I was about to tell you, that I found water-melons! A lot of water-melons!"

"Really? I love them!"

"Mee too, but we will go to the toilet in every 10 minutes after we ate some. She giggled. I took some cords from a vine. Too bad it is overripe… So, when you will braid my hair?"

"I will do in right away. Turn around." Cloud took the cords that she gave him. After she did what she was told, the girl sat in Indian pose with her back to him and started waiting. He started to braid her hair into locks, which he tied several times in some different places. He could feel her warmth. And she could feel his care about her. What if…she thought, but it wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible for him to feel the same way. At that time she just wanted to turn back and just snuggle into him. Oh, how much just she loved him!

"You are ready…"

"Thanks."

"You are welcome every time for everything." There was an awkward silence…she was looking at him, and after he noticed, started to blush…" well, here is the breakfast" he said and stretched his arm for the bowl with the fish.

"Itadakimaas!" she said and ate it with such a speed, that Cloud was asking himself if he gave her the fish or not.

Tifa was about to stand up, but the man stopped her, leaving his breakfast away.

"Wait, you have something on your neck. I think it's a insect. "

"You are kidding, right??"

"No, stop moving and I will tell you if it really is a bug." He was holding her right arm with his left one, while from her right side he took away the little bug with his right arm. He was concentrated in that insect, but Tifa was thinking only about his touch. Her arm was burning. All her body was burning. What the hell was going on??? What is that temptation all of the sudden?? She have kept her feelings in such a long time, why now it was different? What was really going on? She felt his light touch on her neck, while he was observing it, if there was a bite.

"You are saved from the little bug. " Cloud said with a smile, trying not to annoy her too much. When he saw her, looking into his eyes in such a strange way, his smile froze. They couldn't tell what time have left till one tear appeared in Tifa's eye. Cloud's face froze even more, and after Tifa felt the wet drop on her check, she decided to save the situation – she suddenly flew in Cloud's arms pushing out all her sadness with big cry. ( **_Here I recommend Ayumi Hamasaki – moments and Naruto – Natsuhiboshi. These two would be suitable till the end_**. ) She hugged him squeezily and while not looking in his eyes she yelled:

"I want to go back home! I can't take it anymore! I wanna go home! Just to go home…"

Actually she was thinking ' I want to tell you what I feel! I can't hold anymore! I wanna feel you! To feel you love me, to have you love me! I have loved you so much! Since forever! I love you so much! How I fish you loved me the same way!"

Cloud was just so confused and couldn't understand anything. What he done that upset her? And why was she so upset by the idea staying here? Was it so hard for her to stand his presence? Did he was so annoying? Then why she flew crying into his arms? What was going on??? Why were necessary for her to hug him? To hug him so MUCH? How much just she was hurting him right now… he would give up everything to have her love. Without noticing, his eyes filled up with tears too. He felt them and tried to stop them – he didn't want to show weakness in front of her, so he tried to stop them with hugging Tifa back. They were still there, so he hugged her more tightly. But from no use – his tears were running down his face. His cloudy thoughts didn't go away so he just couldn't hold it – he cried back:

" You don't deserve to cry Tifa. You deserve only happiness. The sadness is not for you. We will be back home…soon. I can't take it anymore too. It's too much even for me. " He continued sniffing.

Tifa was a little shocked that Cloud actually was crying, although he was trying to hide it with a sniff, but she could feel he was really sad. She stopped crying, but keep sniffing in disbelieve. The man felt she stopped after he spoke, so he took her right arm that was on his back with his left arm, and after putting his right one on her face he pushed her a little to see her red eyes. Red one as his own.

"You don't believe that I am crying? " he said while sniffing and smiling with irony of himself.

"I really don't " Tifa answered also with smile from irony that she was crying also.

The truth was, that they were only a few inches away from the other's lips.

Tifa felt herself almost closing her eyes, so she tried to avoid it. She couldn't show him that she longing for a kiss.

Cloud thought that it was his imagination, that she was breathing heavily and was closing her eyes, he decided, that it was causing her pain, so he lift his head up a little and let her hand free. In that time, Tifa's heart was breaking again…she was so deeply hoping that after all, he feel something for her…but now… she felt her tears come again, so she just leaned her forehead on his chest and placed her palm of the hand, that Cloud was holding till now, on his heart. It wasn't too long for her to feel his pulse. She widened her eyes, that Cloud couldn't see now. His pulse… it was so fast. Maybe faster than her own. What was causing that speed? It was faster than when a human stop running. She couldn't hold more doubts neither hopes. She had to know what was going on. She had to know what does he felt right now. What does he feel for her… She turned her head up to face his eyes, and with unbreakable determination she asked him:

"Cloud, would you ever lie me?"

"Of course not." He said didn't getting her point.

"Would you tell me the truth whatever it is?"

"Tifa what are these question? I will always tell you only the truth!"

"Do swear in our hometown, and your Mother's grave?"

"I…yes I swear in both of them. I will tell you the truth about anything you ask me." He still wasn't getting her point till she asked him the last question:

"Cloud…what do you feel about me?"

What do you think? Do you like it? Please review! There will be more interesting part !

p.s. I was going to put many links in it for more sound, but in the moments Tifa/Cloud there would be only "Tifa's theme". So it turned like that….

Wait for the other chapters! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Fear? Stupidity? Love?**

In that time, Tifa's heart was breaking again…she was so deeply hoping that after all, he feel something for her…but now… she felt her tears come again, so she just leaned her forehead on his chest and placed her palm of the hand, that Cloud was holding till now, on his heart. It wasn't too long for her to feel his pulse. She widened her eyes, which Cloud couldn't see now. His pulse… it was so fast. Maybe faster than her own. What was causing that speed? It was faster than when a human stop running. She couldn't hold more doubts neither hopes. She had to know what was going on. She had to know what does he felt right now. What does he feel for her… She turned her head up to face his eyes, and with unbreakable determination she asked him:

"Cloud, would you ever lie me?"

"Of course not." He said didn't getting her point.

"Would you tell me the truth whatever it is?"

"Tifa what are these question? I will always tell you only the truth!"

"Do swear in our hometown, and your Mother's grave?"

"I…yes I swear in both of them. I will tell you the truth about anything you ask me." He still wasn't getting her point till she asked him the last question:

"Cloud…what do you feel about me?"

Tifa didn't move her hand away from his chest, and now she was feeling the rising of his fast pulse. Cloud…he was wet and not red, but white like a sheet. He didn't move. He didn't move his gaze from her eyes. He couldn't think at all. Tifa noticed that his arms and fingers were trembling.

"Cloud?…"

He blinked some and opened his mouth to speak: " I…"

"Yes?"

"Tifa, I…I am sorry that I… umph, I don't feel you like… ermph… " Their conversation was cut off by big "BOOM" from somewhere on the island. Tifa instantly grabbed his arm and they both trembling, looked in the direction of the explosion.

"What…what was that? Was that Cid?" Tifa asked still trembling from the tension.

"I…I don't know, I think it's not him. " He stood up from the ground " It was like an earthquake. It was too strong. Sorry…we have to wait some more…" before ending, he felt weak and before Cloud know it, he collapsed on the ground.

It was late at night. She went quietly out of the house and went to the waterfall – a place where she cannot be heard from no one. A place where no one will hear her cry. She went on one rock lying right above the water. She sat there and started thinking. As soon as she sat there, her eyes covered by tears. She fell with face to the ground and begun to hit the ground, letting out all her sadness.

'He don't love me that way! I was acting so stupid. How can he love me other way? He is in love with Aerith! No matter she is dead, he love her! He hopes to meet her again! I am just a sister that carries about him, that gives him home, love, warmth… I am so stupid!'

She was crying so loud, that her voice was starting to fade away.

"I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid! How I can be so stupid! It's not fair! I give everything from me! I have been giving it since forever! Why it turns for me to be so stupid!" she started to hit herself angrily, but it wasn't long till someone stopped her.

"Tifa stop! You are hurting yourself! " Cloud said worried.

"That is what I'm trying to do! Don't you see??" she yelled crying to him.

"But why?"

"Because I'm stupid!" she tried to hit herself again, but Cloud grabbed her arms still and took her into hug.

"You are not stupid. Forgive me, Tifa. I'm the only one that's stupid. I… I feel ashamed that because of me, you are hurting yourself. Because of my feelings you get mad. I…I know it's wrong…but I can't avoid it…it's just… you know… it's difficult to stop it. That feeling…and I…SOLDIER trained me to fight against everything except love and now I…"

"Love?" Tifa lifted up, sniffing.

Cloud widened his eyes and blinked " Well I… um…"

"Cloud, do you love me? I mean…that way…like a woman?" Cloud could feel her trembling arms.

"Well…I thought …umph…yes…I love you not like a friend…" Cloud couldn't look into her eyes so he was looking somewhere else. The blonde was all red.

"That's a dream…no a nightmare…and when I wake up, I will die from crying…"

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Actually Cloud heard her, but couldn't understand what she meant.

Tifa leaned on him, his arms still around her, protecting the brunette from herself, so her arms were locked between her and him.

"I don't want to wake up, Cloud. I don't want to wake up"

"Tifa…you are acting strange…Can you…would you tell me what's wrong? I have no idea what to do." But before Cloud know it, Tifa was asleep, tired of watching over him all-night and crying from a few hours. Cloud took her since it was cold there and took her into the beach-house. He put her gently on the floor and sat next to her, taking a deep breath. Then Cloud stood up and left, taking some piece of wood to make it into something useful. The ex-SOLDIER went near the fire and sat there, thinking.

'What if…she have some feeling about me? She was acting strange…she is also PMSing…and we are also on a desert island all alone. What if she just begun to get crazy? No, it can't be. The more important think is, that now she knows about my feelings. What to do now? How to act now? … I will try to act as nothing happened…at least I will try.'

It wasn't long till the sleeping beauty opened her eyes. Her first thoughts were: "Was that a dream???' She sat up and looked around. She remembered everything that happened, and then grabbed a part from her hair and notice that it was tied. Tied from Cloud. So she knew it – it wasn't a dream. Tifa crowed to the enter and looked at Cloud secretly. He was sitting there, digging something…and probably thinking about her. She was so happy! He loved her! She couldn't stand there any longer, so she slipped out quietly and went near Cloud. He noticed her just when she lied on his back, putting her palms on it.

"You ok?" he asked with normal tone. But actually he was very nervous.

"Yes. I'm feeling great." She said, trying not to laugh out happily.

"I'm glad."

…

"Cloud…"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well … " she moved a step forward on her knees, still sat on the ground next to him. "I…" Tifa grabbed his right arm with her both hands and leaned on it. Cloud looked at her, hoping to hear that he thought is impossible.

"I love you … " she buried into him so that he can't see her red, smiling face. Cloud looked into the sky and tried to hide his big deep breath form relief. He was saying 'thank you god, thank you Zack, thank you Aerith'. He didn't know what to do, so he simply…put his arms around her and held her near him. It was long awkward silence for both of them but the time was like frozen. They just enjoyed their warmth and the news for the other's feeling. And still both of them couldn't believe it was real. And they would stay like this maybe some more hours, but Cloud sneezed and that scared Tifa a little.

"Sorry" the mako-eyed said.

"It's ok…" Tifa still couldn't look into his face. She would blush and look stupid. But as she tried to burry some more into him, she felt his arm cupping her left part of her face, and lifting her head to face his. Her checks were burning, her eyes shining.

"Your eyes are glowing brighter than a stars. " she found only that, to say to him before put her hand over his and closed her eyes.

Cloud was feeling stupid. Sitting there and doing nothing. Sitting there and saying nothing. It was told, that the man have to lead the woman…or at least this was that Cloud had heard about the relationships… he was just one ex-SOLDIER with no experience with women. It was truth that Aerith had tried to hit on him many times, but these times it was like a joke…she didn't really felt him that way. Neither he enjoy it that way. He had always loved the girl that he was holding right now. Right then the thought ' you must do the first step first. She is waiting for this' run trough his head.

Cloud moved his hand to cup only her chin and one of her cheeks then very slowly started to rose her head. Tifa felt it and opened her eyes a little, keeping them ajar. She eased down a little her hand that was holding Cloud's hand. Cloud looked at her eyes for a second, then he looked back at her lips. She was doing the same thing. They became closer than before. Maybe a few inches from each other. Tifa opened her month a little. But maybe her lower lip dropped some just like that. The girl couldn't feel anything now. She wasn't feeling her legs, not the other arm, which's palm was on the ground. Cloud leaned some more, and because of that they were away from each other less than an inch. They could feel the warmth from the other's skin, to feel the other's breath. Cloud turned his head a little and placed his lips on hers.

The first few seconds it was like nirvana for both of them. They didn't know where were they right now. Actually it was the first few minutes. Tifa could feel herself melt. Cloud was like frozen – he didn't feel anything but Tifa's soft lips. It was true, that he touched her like that for a second time, but now was different. They were soft, kind, warm…and she was awake. She wanted it too. Does she?

It was true that she received a touch for second time from him, but now was different. She was feeling not only a pressure, but gentle, lusted kiss. And it was natural – when he touched her the first time she was paralyzed and it was logical to not feel it that way. Oh how much she loves him! And he loves her too! Does he? At the time she thought so she grabbed his hand strongly without noticing.

Cloud got scared from the sudden grip, so he moved back with his heart beating faster – he was a little frightened. He looked at her – she was terrified, so he looked ashamed in the other side.

Tifa realized what she done and when Cloud broke the kiss, she was horrified from what she had done. She had to say something. It was so silent, and after this, and after the whole thing… it was so difficult …she opened her month to say something, but it was the same thing that the blonde was just saying, so they say it at the same time:

"I'm sorry…"

Cloud turned his head back to her, looking like a little kiddy, and she was looking at him the same way. Tifa took his hand and asked him:

"Why didn't you told me earlier?"

"Well I… I thought that it is stupid to want from you to love me since I am always away and I thought you love someone else that is always there beside you…I thought that it is arrogantly for me to expect such feelings from you…but why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well…I don't know…I …."

"I know, there is a reason. Please tell me"

"I…thought that you are in love with Aerith…or was you?"

"No. I have never been in love with her."

"It didn't seem like that. She was telling me all the things you have done alone…"

"What things?"

"Doest it matter? I don't care about the past…" she whispered and looked sadly at the sand.

"I don't care either…" he said while moving closer to her.

"Tifa…I really love you very, very much. More than you think I do. More than anyone would think I do. " He leaned down his head and closed his eyes.

"Cloud…" she was looking him feeling so sorry, and her heart was breaking. He was suffering. Suffering the same way as she did in the past. Tifa moved a little forward and leaned down too, to look him into the face.

"There is no need to suffer anymore."

"I'm scared."

"Me too, Cloud"

"What we gonna do from now on?… I …I have no idea what to do…I feel stupid."

"Don't worry Cloud. Everything is gonna be alright." She said while helping him stand up. "Come, we are going to caught cold if we stay on the sand."

Yo! How did you all like it? Please write one-two lines to say if you like it or not, 'cause it's hard to write more with only one review :S

I won't say what is coming with the next few chapters. You will see…someday ; )


End file.
